


normality is overrated anyway

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: What if Tsuna's life was REALLY weird before he met Reborn and when Tsuna met Reborn he was like 'i don't even care anymore'; then when he actually has to deal with something normal he's like 'what do i do?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	normality is overrated anyway

**Author's Note:**

> im terrified that one day tumblr would just delete my blog or something and all the weird snippets i've written will be lost forever.

Namimori was a weird place. And by weird, he meant  _really_  weird. It also seemed that Tsuna was the only one who noticed and cared about it. Of course now he didn’t really care, nor did he really bother to notice. Perhaps that was what happened with everyone else. 

For example, the owner of the sushi shop down the street? Tsuna didn’t really know who he was trying to fool; it was incredibly obvious that he was an assassin of some kind. There was at least one person every week who would show up outside his house and demand for revenge or something along those lines. Tsuna didn’t pay attention to it since he didn’t want to get involved. 

Another good example would be the owner of the antique shop in the shopping district. Whatever he was, he definitely wasn’t human. That was all Tsuna knew and was willing to find out. But seriously? What sort of human could live over ten years without aging a day? No human, that’s what. (And that wasn’t including the hints that showed Kawahira had lived for over a century. Honestly, he should probably hide his photos and old paintings in a better place, somewhere unsuspecting boys wouldn’t find and freak out over.) 

If that wasn’t enough to convince you, Tsuna had two words or you: “Hibari Kyoya”. 

That was all. 

Therefore, when a little baby came into his life, saying that he was an assassin and he was here to make Tsuna into a mafia boss, Tsuna just rolled along with it. 

Namimori was a weird place. Little baby hitmen? Nothing out of the ordinary. 

(Seriously, you should have seen what happened last Monday. Very little could match that.) 

-o- 

The thing about Namimori was that the amount of respect you got in general somewhat corresponded to how adaptable you were. Or how oblivious you were. 

There was a reason why Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko were considered the most popular boy and girl in school. 

-o- 

Namimori was basically divided into two: Instigators and Adapters. Instigators were basically people like Hibari Kyoya, the uncle in the antique shop, Yamamoto’s father on random occurrences… 

Tsuna had recently become an Instigator ever since the baby shot him with that strange bullet. 

——

**sorry i lost inspiration a little halfway but!**

——

“Sawada-dono!” some boy with light brown hair was fending off another man with long silver hair. In the middle of the entire shopping district. Other that a small berth given to the fighting pair, the shoppers didn’t seem to have noticed. Tsuna vaguely contemplated doing the same. 

-o- 

Today was a strange day. Nothing happened. There was no explosions, no aliens, no assassins, no people looking to take back their honor, no homicide, no training, no  _nothing_. 

For once in his life, Tsuna was free from weirdness. His day was totally, utterly,  _normal_. 

It was unnerving. Tsuna hoped the day would be over soon. 


End file.
